Magic Binds Us Now
by ChopStickGirl120
Summary: Post-Avengers. Thor has returned to Asgard with Loki. Odin orders those closest to him to persuade Loki to tell everyone what brought him to that point. But Thor has a plan for his adopted brother's punishment and gets Odin's approval to follow Loki everywhere on his "probation". Odin binds this with magic so the two men cannot part. Loki/Thor Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I thought this would be a one shot, but I decided to make this fic my baby and make several chapters :D Feedback is encouraged. Thanks to **Embrace-your-inner-dork** for some dialogue/ideas and **thelx94**for input while I wrote this!

**UPDATE** This chapter has been revised due to BETA-ing by **Memory Wolf *****Creditttt***

Disclamier: I don't own "Thor" or "The Avengers" or anything affiliated with Marvel Comics

**Loki's POV.**

I would not speak.

The familiar room was filled with people I had known almost since birth. There were officials who had been previously invited to father's feasts and celebrations, guards who would let me break castle boundaries when I was a child, even relatives whom I'd forgotten existed. All moderately joyful memories were associated with these men and women. That, conversely, was not enough to get me to speak. It pained me to think that the man I thought to be my father for so long knew so little about me.

These people were all sent for one purpose; for an explanation of why I betrayed 'home'. Much to my surprise, they didn't have me locked up upon arrival. They treated me as if I was too mentally unstable to have handled my actions. That might have been true. Nevertheless, I chose not to speak. These people didn't give a damn about me or my "condition". It was very clear to me that they wanted the fulfillment of being able to tell my father that they were the person whom found good fortune enough to crack into his adopted son's broken mind.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the fruitless attempts. It really was pathetic that Odin had virtually the whole kingdom attempting to decipher what "ailed" me. In some ways, it amused me; But only for a short while. Soon enough, the thoughts of disappointment rose up in me once more. The lack of purpose drove me to pure hatred. I had once claimed to be 'burdened with glorious purpose'-only to fail. I hung my head low and continued to pay no heed to the ones around me. I ran my fingers through the thin strands of hair in my face.

Still wrapped up in the lowest point of my life, I barely noticed the double doors had been opened. I stared at the marble floor; my hands covered my ears in an attempt to drown out the world around me. Suddenly, silence overtook the room. I instinctively feared who came through the door without even a glimpse of who it was. The inhabitants that filled the room with chatter just moments before made their way out of the room in silence. I shook with an unknown anticipation of what was to follow. Then someone's hand was placed on my shoulder. I looked up to meet the eyes of none other than the one I had betrayed most.

"Why have you come?" I looked away as I spoke. It was Thor. His hand clenched into a fist, yet still rested on my shoulder.

"Did I not tell you the dangers of this poisonous dream, Loki?" His voice was low and soft.

"Are you here in attempt to pry into my mind as well?" I looked away.

"I had no means to do so." Thor's eyes locked with mine, "I merely wish an answer to my question."

"Is this really how you want it to be, brother?" I stood up, maintaining eye contact, "Your pathetic conscious can't be saved from its torment simply from my answer. Surely you can't be dense enough to think it will change anything."

"This is not for my benefit, Loki." My brother countered.

"Then what, Thor? What could you possibly want out of your poor adopted brother?" I spat, pushing my fist into his abdomen. He grabbed my wrist and twisted it right before getting a hold of my other hand and turning me around with both of my hands in his grip behind my back. It all happened so fast, it was like one fluid motion by Thor and I became unable to move. I clenched my teeth, trying to think of some witty comeback or a flaw in his way of incapacitating me…but nothing came.

I struggled, trying to regain control of my arms. Thor had always had the ability to trap me with his great strength. On most occasions, I would counter with my magic. But needless to say, 'father' had taken precautions and bound my magic from me. I was left with the arrogant God of Thunder pushing me to the ground in retaliation.

"Do not push me to my limits, brother." Thor released me.

"How many times must I explain that I am not your brother." I hissed, turning to face him. He did something quite peculiar at that point. Thor released me and turned me around to face him. He then raised his hand and placed it on my chest over my heart.

"Loki, why have you done this?" His usual demanding tone and strong stature was replaced with a soft and more controlled demeanor all together.

"I grow tired of you and your people treating me as if nothing happened." I spoke through clenched teeth, "Have I not destroyed a good amount of your precious Earth? Have I not injured, manipulated, and even killed those who didn't deserve it? This just proves how weak of a race Asgard has produced. You aren't even able to punish those who have wronged against you."

"Are you asking for punishment? Or is it attention that you have craved for so long?" Thor countered, pulling his hand away from my chest.

"You accuse me of seeking attention? If I needed the approval of others, I could have displayed marvelous works of sorcery for all of Asgard. So do not challenge me in what our motives are or have been when your rage and revenge for others has always been present."

"Not rage, brother, but the foolhardy arrogance of youth." Thor placed his hands on my shoulders, "In fact, it is rage that I see in your eyes, and I cannot bear to see it consume and control the shrewd, inventive, brilliant man so dear to me."

"You show me too much kindness, Thor." I stepped back, letting his hands drop to his sides, "I deserve a criminal's death."

"Aye, that may be true. But I have bargained with father."

"So it was you that started this nonsense." I couldn't help but smile slightly at my brother's antics. Thor always knew how to tune into my weakness. Over the years he made me laugh and cry. And now at a time that I should continue to be angry, I found myself smiling, "To get me to speak and show mercy."

"Father has approved this…conditionally, you understand." Thor's smirk grew bigger.

"Thor…" I started to speak, not liking how amused his expression was.

"I proposed that someone watch over you at all times to ensure your sanity was intact and your magic was not being abused."

"So I'll be on constant watch?" Then another key part of his statement hit me, "I get my magic back?"

"If you follow the rules, you arrogant fool." Sif joined the conversation, chuckling ever so slightly at my expense.

"She isn't the one overseeing me." It was meant to be a question, but I stated it in the hopes that it would make some sort of difference.

"No, Loki. As much as I would love it, I have more important things to attend to than babysitting you." The female warrior pushed into my shoulder ever-so-slightly, "Now, Thor, on the other hand, would love to watch over you."

"Excuse me?" Was all I managed to choke out.

"The almighty God of Mischief who prides himself in his magic and silver tongue cannot find words?" Sif smiled, "I think I like him better this way, Thor."

"Hold your tongue." I stated in defense.

"Loki." Thor stepped in front of Sif, "I will be watching over you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Authors Notes:

I'm really excited because I already have the second chapter planned out Let me know what you think! Reviews are totallllllllllly welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes:

Thanks to Janet1982, lederra, KenrexKeybladeMaster, and jaquelinelittle for the reviews for the first chapter :D

IMPORTANT: I have decided _not_ to continue the fic in Loki's POV. It will be continued in third person. Please take note of this.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Thor or any Marvel property.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Excuse me?" Loki looked horrified.

"Now, brother, surely this is a better punishment than that of a common criminal." Thor placed his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It could be worse." Sif smiled, "Fandral could be your keeper."

"No one is my keeper" The God of Mischief crossed his arms in protest.

"Have we already forgotten about your plight, Loki?" The female warrior laughed.

Loki turned away without another word. They were right. This was a gracious punishment, sparing him from a criminals sentencing. But it did not change the fact that his older brother was now in charge of his life was really no point in protesting at this point. Loki expected a fate worse than death and received mercy from the man he could never seem to please.

"What is it that I must do?" Loki scoffed at the punishment.

"I will be making sure you not getting into any trouble" Thor smiled, "So nothing that I haven't done before."

"If I recall correctly, it was me keeping you out of trouble, my dear brother."

"Well then this will be returning you for all of those times you bailed me out."

"Must you always bicker like children?" Sif leaned against Thor, smirking at their antics.

"I will take every ounce of childhood that I have left in stride until my Coronation."

"I guess it would take a crown to get you to calm down" The woman laughed.

"I doubt even a crown would settle the might Thor." Loki's eye-roll was evident.

The double doors opened once more to reveal two guards standing in the doorway. The look on their faces clearly showed that they had no time for their conversation to go any further. Thor knew that his father wanted Loki to be sent to his chambers for a short while after Thor gave him the news about his probation. He had almost forgotten that anything was out of the ordinary with how they all joked around like nothing happened. But reality hit him as soon as the guards started to approach them.

"A guard will escort you to your chambers." Thor explained, "I will be there shortly to explain the rest"

"Very well." The dark haired criminal replied as the two guards appeared, binding his hands behind his back before taking him from the room.

It was silent for a few moments as the two warriors stood in the empty room. Thor sat down in what was Loki's chair not moments ago, pushing a hand through his blonde locks. Sif walked over, placing a hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"What troubles you?" Sif asked.

"How do I know if this is right?" Thor mumbled.

"Where is the Thor I know?" She knelt in front of him, pushing his chin up to make eye contact.

"What do you mean? I am who I always was."

"The Thor I know would never have questioned whether saving someone in pain was right."

"This is different, Sif." Thor stood up, "Loki may be my brother, but he has taken innocent lives and imparted destruction on both the Jotuns and Humans. Who am I to make that judgment?"

"The future king of Asgard" Sif stood and looked up into Thor's eyes, "You hold great responsibility in your title, Thor. This is your first step into becoming everything that Asgard needs you to be."

"But how am I to know if it was the right decision?"

"Do not doubt yourself, Thor." Sif took the prince's hands, "This is not like you. Loki is your brother. You know him better than any of us. Whatever call you make will be the most appropriate."

Thor smiled, "Thank you for your consolation, Sif."

"Anytime." Sif let go of his hands and started to walk away, "As long as you don't make losing your confidence a habit, Thor. Weakness is not an appealing trait for you"

"I'm not weak" Thor laughed, walking over to Sif, and lifted her over his shoulder

"Don't even think about it" Sif struggled to escape Thor's grip "We can fight another time. Right now, you must take care of your little brother"

"Fine. But this means you must face me tomorrow during training." Thor placed the girl onto the ground.

"As long as you're ready to lose" She smirked.

"We will see, Lady Sif" Thor crossed his arms and sighed. He had other things to attend to.

Xxxxxxxxx

The guards walked, guiding the prisoner to his chambers. Loki ignored the push that he got from one guard. He didn't even flinch when the other guard pushed him into the wall 'accidently'. These were men that used to obey his every order, and now he had been reduced to the criminal that they could abuse. At that point, the dark haired prince didn't even try to protect himself. It was _disgustingly_ out of character. After what seemed like a never-ending corridor, they reached what used to be Loki's room.

One guard unlocked the door, while the other pushed the prisoner in. Loki fell to the floor by the force of the larger guard. His hands were bound, so he tried to push himself up by his wrists, but he was shoved to the floor once more.

"What is the meaning of this?" Loki struggled to get off the floor after that blow.

"You have betrayed all of us." The larger guard grabbed Loki by his restraints and held him in the air above him, "The Allfather should never have permitted your return, even as a prisoner."

"But we should have predicted that Prince Thor would ease your punishment." The other guard added.

Almost in an instant, Loki felt a fist pushing into his side. Before he could protest, the same fist hit his face head-on. He was not completely powerless without his magic, but his hands were bound and he was already being attacked. There wasn't much he could do in the way of defending himself.

_This is what I have become…weak and defenseless._

The Asgardian Prince had been resorted to a heap on the floor.

"You see me as an enemy regardless of our past" Loki stuttered as a thin stream of blood escaped his lip.

"Our past was ordering us around. And we obeyed because you were the son of Odin, the Allfather." The smaller guard explained, "But it seems you are nothing but a filthy Frost Giant traitor."

"You say that you obeyed out of respect for Odin, and yet you disobey orders." Loki moves slightly to make eye contact.

"What do you speak of, Jotun?" The guard was fuming.

"The orders were to take me to my chambers so I may await the specifications of my punishment. You two tossing me around seems to be a strict violation of what is expected of you, therefore, disobeying the express command of your king."

"Why you dirty—" The guard was cut off by footsteps down the hall.

"The prince has returned." The other man said as he picked Loki up and threw him on the bed, still bound by his shackles. They quickly made their way out of the room.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door.

"Brother. May I come in?" Thor spoke as he opened the door.

"It's not like you to ask before entering my chambers." Loki said weakly, facing the opposite way on his bed.

"You're not the first to dispute my uncharacteristic behavior today" Thor smiled and sat on the edge of his brother's bed, "Loki, look at me. I did this because I care about your well-being."

"I know." Loki continued to look away, trying to wipe up the blood from his lip with his restrained hands, "But why should I be treated any differently than any other criminal? I killed people."

"Brother." Thor turned Loki to face him to find blood streaming down his face from his nose and lips, "What happened?"

"Nothing." The darker-haired man looked away, attempting to wipe away the blood. Thor grabbed a hold of the sorcerer's hands and broke the restraints.

"Do not lie to me, Loki." Thor stated, his eyes filled with rage, "The guards. Did they do this to you?"

"It doesn't matter, Thor. Don't you see?" Their eyes met on that instant, "I will always be hated here. I no longer belong here. People will fight to get their hands on me because I was never brought to justice."

"But you are being punished, Loki. Just because you are not locked up in the dungeons does not mean that you are not paying for your crimes."

"All of this acquired kindness from Midgard will do you no good here, Thor. Your people don't want me just like the Jotuns never accepted me."

"Brother, please." Thor placed his hand on Loki's bloody cheek, "I will be watching over you. Originally I thought to keep you in check, but it must also be used as a form of protection from those who wish to harm you."

"I have been resorted to nothing. I can't even protect myself. What makes me worthy of your protection?"

"You are family and I will always hold you dear in my heart no matter how you have wronged me or Asgard."

"Thor..." Loki bit his own lip, making the blood stream down his chin faster. He stared up at his older 'brother' and was suddenly lost somewhere in those blue eyes. Once he realized his lingering stare, he immediately looked down at his hands.

Thor inched closer to the other man, examining his face closer. He put his fingers under Loki's chin and pushed his face up for light eyes to meet dark once more. Their closeness cause Loki to shake slightly as Thor put his hand on top of his brother's.

"Please I—" Loki broke the silence.

"Ssh. Loki, you shall fear nothing so long as I am here." Thor pressed his lips against his brother's forehead and then pushed their foreheads together, keeping eye contact. Loki stayed silent as he moved his hand to touch Thor's cheek, pulling him closer.

The door swung open and a different guard stood in the hallway, "The King has requested an audience with you both immediately."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading


End file.
